


His Greatest Gift

by Alpha6



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Clark Kent - Freeform, Doomsday, Man of Steel, One Shot, Short One Shot, Superman - Freeform, World Engine, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: As General Zod attempts to terraform Earth, Superman learns of his greatest power. DCEU - One-Shot
Kudos: 3





	His Greatest Gift

The gravity beam was excruciating in a way that he had never felt before, not when his powers began to develop. Not when his senses was overwhelmed with beating hearts and pumping blood. Not when he could hear a freight train blow its horn over five miles away. Not when his heat vision burst forth from his eyes, ripping several tree's down like they were made of paper.

The world engine's gravity beam slammed into him harder and faster than anything he had ever experienced as it attempted to terraform the local environment to that of Krypton. He rose from a single knee to his feet as the gravity beam tried to force him into submission before its might.

He lifted a hand heavenward in defiance. This was how his planet would feel, this was how it felt. A normal human would have been crushed by the intense gravity like a flatpack. But not him. Not him. 

He grimaced as he curled his fingers into a fist, a single arm still raised as he fought against this force that was his home world. 

His muscles screamed and ached in pain. His ears reverberated with enough decibels to deafen a human within a microsecond. He shook in place briefly but he held firm, refusing to give up.

There was no sunlight here. No warm glow to bathe his cells in its power and whatever he did have was now fully focused into preventing himself from being crushed.

He lifted his head to look at the underbelly of the doomsday machine. A strange sense of clarity washed over him and he now fully understood what his father, his Kryptonian father, had said to him “You will embody the best of both worlds” 

It wasn't his strength or his flight or his heat vision that made him powerful or a force for good.

It was his strength of will. 

And in that moment.

Clark Kent of Earth.

Kal-El of Krypton. 

Would have been worthy to lift Mjölnir, had it been present.

And those across the universe who would dare to attack the Earth would tremble in fear of the Kryptonian, in fear and in hatred. 

For his will, was the Strongest of them all. 

And with a final, resolute breath, Superman, Clark Kent, Kal-El, the Man of Steel raced upwards with a final scream of fury and fire, flying ferociously into its underbelly. Plunging into it's depths and ripping it apart from within.

And not a mere two years later, would the man of the strongest wills not even flinch as a Nuclear Warhead would hurtle towards him, holding a Kryptonian deformity in place knowing that he was about to be engulfed in nuclear fire and knowing that his cells would feel every single excruciating second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) This one shot was based off my love for the DCEU's Superman and my favourite scene from Man of Steel and BvS, both times when the odds were against him and that he would always do what needed to be done.


End file.
